The disclosed invention is related to the field of cellular communication devices and, in particular, to a femto cell. A femto cell is a small portable low power mobile phone base station that connects to a mobile operator's network using standard broadband DSL or Cable service for improving mobile coverage in areas with obstructed cellular signals, such as, the inside of a house or office building. In addition, femto cells may provide mobile phone coverage for both voice and data at a lower cost than that of a mobile operator's macro network.